To Betray Out Of Love, With Hope Of Forgiveness
by MoreRoses
Summary: SEQUAL to Love Can Be Our Savior or Our Demise. Rose is back, and now that she knows of her destiny, can she and Draco still find love? But in a world filled with war and hatred, who can she trust, and who will wish to see her die? Draco/OC
1. Chapter 1

ROSE IS BACK!!!! Hehe

Things were rather grim lately. Dumbledore had been true to his word and relocated me to a secret location. What he neglected to inform me of was that it was inhabited by none other than Sirius Black, a creepy house elf, and was the most depressing and morbid house I had ever been in. and my first encounter with Sirius had been anything but polite. I grimaced at the memory.

I had walked into the house a nervous wreck beside Dumbledore and as we walked in I coughed due to the harsh moldy scent blended with dust. The house was grey and foreboding and less than homey. Then I heard somebody call out to Dumbledore. I turned to look and screamed in terror at the dark form of Sirius black the murderer. In the daily prophet he was being held accountable for the murders as of late, and he had been in on the plot to kill the potters, not to mention he was one of the largest supporters of he who must not be named. After they had calmed me down and I had stopped throwing everything nearby at Sirius, they explained how he was falsely accused and how harry Ron and Hermione had 'saved' him. It took me a few days to warm up to him and not scream each time he entered a room, but now we were able to hold conversations and joke around. I was still cautious around him and kept my door locked at night, but I was getting better.

I had only been here for two weeks and was already losing my mind! I had been in constant contact with Draco, as well as the twins and Josephine. Josephine was with Connor at his beach home in Spain with his family, Fred claimed that it was no longer possible for me to visit for a reason he wouldn't tell me, and Draco had confirmed that his parents were leaving for the rest of the summer, and asking if I would visit. In fact, that was why I was sitting in front of Dumbledore currently, twisting a napkin in my hands as Kreacher the sadistic house elf brought us some tea.

"So what is it you wished to discuss with me Rose?" he asked softly, holding his tea cup unsteadily.

"Well, you see, well Draco and I have been talking to each other, and he wanted me to visit, and I kinda want to go. Can I?"

He was quiet for a moment, until he sighed and put down his cup. "give me an hour or so to decide if its safe." I took this as an order and left quietly, hoping that he would say yes, although there was a small worried part of me that was yelling, "there's no adults around and he is definitely not a virgin, and its his house, he is going to expect something! What is wrong with you, you complete retard!"

I was in my room, which was rather nice, it had a large oak bed with a grey canopy, a small twin sized bed next to it, a window between the beds with a simple chair in front of it, and a floor length mirror on the wall. I passed by it and looked at myself.

I looked a little different, I was no longer a size eight, I had grown slightly taller and hadn't been eating as much and as a result slimmed down a size six or four. My hair was now slightly past my shoulder blades, I was now a large c-cup much to my horror, and I had gotten even paler. I was actually happy with the way I looked, I seemed more, mature and grown up, my features were more defined I had a waist. All in all I wasn't too homely looking.

Once I was done wallowing in my vanity, I sat on my bed, and began to scratch Celeste behind the ears much to her utter enjoyment. I wasn't quite sure how long I had been there until I heard a knock on the door, looked up and saw that the sun had begun to set.

"Come in." I called out.

In walked Dumbledore with a serious expression. He slowly walked in and sat in the chair by the window and got comfortable.

"I've thought very hard about your, request. I hope you are aware that Draco's parents are less than noble?"

I nodded my head, and accidently scratched Celeste too hard in which she resulted in hissing, then biting into my hand. I flinched and swatted her bum as she leapt from the bed and strutted out the door. I nursed my hand looked up at Dumbledore once again.

"Well, I have a feeling that if I say no you will find a way to meet with Draco somehow, and feel it's safer if I knew about it. You may go, during the day, but you will return before nine, or if things turn and something goes wrong," he reached into his robes and pulled out a small vial with a murky purple liquid in it, "drink this and think about where you wish to go. It's usually used for those training to apparate but I find it works for these situations as well." He handed me the vial and sat back into his chair as I held it up to the light and swirled it around, grimacing.

"So I can only go once?" I asked quietly, trying to push my luck.

"Possibly not, if it goes well we can see to making this occur on a more weekly or daily basis."

"Can I go tomorrow?" I requested eagerly, unable to contain my enthusiasm.

"Of course, but be sure to inform me when you are leaving first."

"Thanks headmaster!" I jumped up and hugged him with a goofy smile on my face.

He patted my back, dismissed himself and left. I immediately began to prepare. I showered, lotioned up, put my hair in a bun, and retired early so I could get m beauty sleep. Surprisingly, sleep came easily.

I awoke very early the next morning, and ran around trying to get ready. I had owl'd Draco the night before and he said to come over around 10. I undid my hair and watched the chocolate brown tresses fall into bouncy beach like waves. I lined my eyes with plum eye liner, used black mascara, blush, and lip gloss.

For an outfit I settled on black leggings with a deep purple tank top and lavender high tops. Purple was my new favorite color, it changed every year, I could never settle for one favorite. I checked the clock and saw it was around nine thirty, ran down the stairs nearly running over Kreacher who began mumbling something bout being an ingrate and bla bla bla.

I grabbed a roll from the kitchen and looked for Dumbledore who I found sitting calmly in the living room looking out the window thinking.

"Professor? I'm ready to go."

"Ah, well, no need to keep young Malfoy waiting, be careful."

"Sure thing!" I ran to the fire place, grabbed a fistful of the powder stuff and yelled, "Malfoy Manor!" I was completely unaware at the time, of what was to happen, or of the dark plots surrounding me and my star role in them.

Third persons POV

Dumbledore sat watching the fireplace after Rose made her departure, with a somber look on his face. As a tall dark figure walked into the room and glared at the head master with a look of betrayal on his face.

"Feeling guilty Albus?" he said angrily, walking towards the headmaster threateningly.

"Possibly Sirius."

"Well you should old man! Sometimes I question your methods, using her like this."

"I have no idea what you are talking about Sirius." Albus said as he slowly turned his face to that of his accuser.

"I know your using her has a scout, to spy on the Malfoy's, who just so happen to know of her identity because of Barty. She is as good as dead in there!"

"Have faith Sirius, she is smart and will get out of it."

"Not if they kill her first!"

"They wont kill her."

"And how do you know this?"

"Because Voldemort needs her alive in order to return to power."

The room grew quiet, and both adults looked into the fireplace, wondering, hoping, that the young girl who had so willingly walked into a battlefield would make it back alive, and still be on their side. Silently praying, that she would be alright and that this moral sacrifice would be for the better in the end.


	2. Chapter 2

I stumbled clumsily out of the fireplace, and due to my less than fabulous stability and coordination, I tripped over a rug, lost my balance, knocked over a plant, and landed face first onto a footstool. I laid there for a second, frazzled and terrified, when I heard a grumbling, and then a surprised, "Rose?"

I slowly lifted my head and hurriedly brushed some strands of hair from my face as I looked up at the face of none other than Draco Malfoy. I smiled happily and said, "Hello love, long time no see."

He smirked and sat in the chair that the stool went with and watched as I unsteadily got situated.

"I see you wanted to make an entrance." He said smugly, enjoying the fact that he was more stable than I.

"Of course Draco, you know me. I simply must be the center of attention at all times." I replied dramatically as I flipped my hair over my shoulder and raised an eyebrow at him.

He chuckled under his breath, leaned forward to grab me around the waist as I shrieked lightly and he pulled me into the chair with him. It was a tight squeeze but he was comfy.

I looked at him slyly and poked his nose. He brushed my hand off and looked at me quizzically.

"What?"

"Why did you do that?"

"I don't know, it looked like a fun thing to do."

"Ah, I see. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised by anything you do anymore."

"You mean you haven't learned yet? I guess I need to retrain you." I sighed loudly and looked him over to see if he had changed at all.

He had gotten his hair cut, I could tell that much. He seemed slightly tanner, no doubt from riding his nimbus in the sun all day, and his features seemed more masculine and robust. I liked it, he looked very, very good if I do say so myself.

"Like what you see?" he said confidently, attempting to fluster me.

I smiled back and said, "hm, well you'll do until my boyfriend gets here."

"Oh really? And who is this boyfriend?" he replied playing along.

"You probably know him, he's tall, blonde, sarcastic, rude, obnoxious, etc."

"I think I know him, isn't he rich, amazing to look at, a Greek Adonis?"

"Yeah, that fits. But you are much cuter than he is."

"Good to know, we better get finished before he gets here."

"Finished? We haven't even started."

After I said this I burst out laughing and he laughed right along with me. he seemed much more at ease here than at school. I suppose its due to the fact he didn't have anyone watching him, and there was nobody for him to impress.

We stopped laughing and looked into each others eyes. I leaned forward and let my lips hover over his, waiting to see if he returned the action. He hungrily leaned up to meet me and all I could feel was the built up passion, and need. We sat there like that for a few minutes as things heated up. But the little voice in the back of my head just had to go and ruin things. As per usual.

"**Excuse me, what are you doing missy?"**

"What does it look like? Now shut up and enjoy it while it lasts."

"**You are so dim, you're at his house, alone, and nobody to sop this like usual. How far do you plan to go?"**

"Not that far. Now go away!"

"**I don't think so. You are getting carried away. Look at what's happening!" **

I obeyed the voice and noticed some changes, wow, why do I have to black out when we make out? I was a bit shocked, I was now on top of him, straddling him, his hands had a firm grip on my hips and my hands were on his shoulders. His hands then made their way to my stomach and his fingertips grazed the hem of my shirt, he started to slide them up, and I quickly realized what was about to happen.

"**I told you so."**

"Draco, I'm kinda hungry, you have anything to eat?"

He sat there for a minute breathing heavily, his hands back on my hips.

"Right now?"

"No, next week I'm only asking cause it seemed like a good time to ask. Of course right now silly."

He groaned and began to sit up as I slid off his lap and waited for him to start standing.

"The kitchen is down the hall to the left. One of the house elves will get you something."

"You're not coming with me?"

"Do I look like a butler?"

"A little."

"Sorry to break it to you, but I'm not."

"Whatever you say, denial is cruel sometimes."

With that I rushed to where he pointed me, with a heavy blush on my cheeks. I found the kitchen and saw two little house elves sitting on the floor looking at cook books. I coughed lightly and they immediately looked up, and rushed over apologizing for not noticing me.

"Its fine, its fine. Could I have something to eat?"

"Of course miss. What would you like? The breakfast we made is still good, crepes and waffles." The shorter one replied, eagerly awaiting my answer.

"Ok, could I have a caramel crepe?"

"Sure thing, right away miss." The other said, with a deep bow and they rushed off.

I stared into space for what seemed like a moment, and they returned with a crepe, folded into a triangle with a napkin to hold it with.

"Thank you." I said

They both bowed and I walked back to where Draco was. He saw me and looked up, when all of a sudden a popping sound was heard in the corner of the room. I recognized it as somebody apparating, and with the desperate look he gave me I knew it was his parents. I hid behind a potted plant and watched the seen unfold.

"Draco darling, as it turns out we weren't needed." A woman said, it must be his mother. I forgot her name, so I guess Draco's mom would work for now.

"Hello mother, father."

"Draco, I noticed you've been receiving a lot of mail from a, Rose Williams? Is this your girlfriend?" the woman asked coyly as I heard a man mutter and walk around.

"Yes mother, I've been seeing her for almost a year."

"How wonderful, is she a pureblood?" the man, his father, asked.

"I believe so."

Liar, I thought to myself. But I shouldn't have expected any less, his parents seemed to not be the most, understanding or liberal types.

"Very good, we simply must meet her. Invite her over sometime, if you haven't already." His mother replied again.

"Will do mother."

"In fact, invite her over for our annual full moon ball. I can meet her and I can get to know her." The mother said, and I noticed a tinge of motherly eagerness that my mom had whenever she wanted to talk gossip or talk about boys with me. I smiled as it reminded me of my mother. 

"ill ask her." And with that I saw his father wave him away, and Draco rushed over to where I was, discretely pull me up and down the hall and into another room as he closed the door.

"That was close." I said out of breathe. My crepe had been crushed and I tossed it into a nearby garbage.

"You need to go back." He said hurriedly.

"Of course, see you soon darling." Though inside I was annoyed that our time together had been cut short.

"But of course." We kissed passionately, and I pulled out the vial that Dumbledore gave me. I took a swig, and waved goodbye as I was pulled through what felt like a compressed tube and appeared in the main room of the hideout.

I felt dizzy and put a hand to my head when I heard two voices from behind exclaim, "Rosey-kins?"

I turned around and smiled at who I saw.


	3. Chapter 3

I was smiling at the faces of Fred and George Weasley,my favorite pranksters, until I remembered that they had lied about why I couldn't visit.

"So, this is where you dying Aunt Amanda lives?" I said testily as I wandered over to the couch and plopped down, eyeing them closely.

"Sorry love." George said with a hand over his heart.

"I swear we wanted to tell you." Fred added feigning heartbreak.

"But we were sworn to secrecy." George mentioned.

"But we're here now so let's mess things up." They chimed together.

I was quiet for a moment, and watched as their silly child like grins slowly began to disappear like shadows, when I immediately smiled widely and sat up, rushing over and linking arms to their astonishment and replied, "let's cause trouble boys."

They were stunned for a mere two seconds when they puffed out their chests and led me to the room they had chosen and we began to plot. I showed them the perfume I had gotten awhile back, and from there we created a devious plan that was sure to be amusing.

"Sexy monkey in place." I heard Fred murmur to me from behind a plant in the den.

"Confirmed by purple thong." I said into a gooey ear that the twins had concocted, attempting to suppress a giggle.

"Foxy boxers on the move." George said, as we heard footsteps coming up the stairs, with a disgruntled Ron mumbling to himself.

I saw George slip behind Ron as he made his way to the top of the stairs. He made a signal, which was making the bunny ears behind Ron's head telling me to get into action. I called out, "Ron! Could you please help me in here?"

"Of course." He made a detour and walked strait towards me, and the trip wire.

"Gotcha!" George called out as he shoved Ron, who tripped over the wire into me, I propped him up, sprayed the perfume in his face as he stumbled to the ground, his face turned pink with red stripes in embarrassment and anger as Fred leapt from behind the plant and took a picture.

"You bloody gits!" Ron yelled as he clumsily stood up.

"Aw Ronald, don't be mad, I thought you'd laugh with us." I said sweetly as I walked over and hugged him, looking up with puppy dog eyes, as the red stripes began to disappear leaving the pink to turn into more of a flaming pink.

"Fine, I'm not mad at you."

He pushed me off and glared at the twins, and instead of red stripes he got red polka dots as he glared, mumbled something, and ran out.

Once we heard his footsteps disappear we all laughed until our sides hurt. I tripped and fell into Fred who caught me, but we both fell to the floor, as George sat next to us. We stopped when we heard clapping.

Looking up we saw the humored face of Sirius Black watching us.

"I must say that was rather brilliant, could have been more thought out but brilliant nonetheless."

"Of course it was brilliant, we thought of it."

"What do you mean more thought out?" George challenged.

This led to a week of the twins and I, against Sirius and occasionally Remus attempting to out prank each other. But the fun was ended when Hermione arrived, and ratted us all out, and we all, including Remus and Sirius got a serious scolding from and Snape, and mad eyed moody. It was rather awkward at first, until Snape and Sirius began arguing with each other and the twins apparated out of the room kissing their mother on the cheek, and I then slipped out and ran for the twin's room. That was the most exciting day for awhile.

Ron and Hermione kept getting letters from Harry, and it was killing them not to write back, I could see that the guilt was starting to get to them. I attempted to help, I studied once or twice with Hermione, would play chess with Ron and sometimes we would all just sit in the living room with the twins and be bored. But what we usually would all rely on was being able to try and listen in to the order meetings.

I had recently learned that another reason that we were all together was because of the order of phoenix. It was a secret order against he who must not be named and this was to be their secret base. It was the reason they couldn't write to harry, and why the twins couldn't tell me why they couldn't see me at the beginning of the summer.

But in the mean time, life was boring, and my mail had halted, Josephine was so involved with Connor that she forgot to write me, and Draco was, well I wasn't quite sure why he had stopped writing, he was never very open with me. I wasn't sure why, and I didn't mind too much, it was just how Draco was sometimes, and I knew that it would take awhile for him to really trust me. I trusted him with my life, I know its not smart but I do trust him. I love him, he likes me. I trust him, he barely trusts could wait, I may not be patient, but I can do it.

But then I received a letter. Not just any old letter, one from Draco, and he was inviting me back, this time, to attend a ball, and to meet his parents, and I was to show up alone. I had no idea if I would do it, I wanted to see him, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to risk my life, for somebody who doesn't even love me as much as I loved them.


	4. Chapter 4

I was busy pacing back and forth in my room in front of Hermione who was watching me with a queer expression on her face. The sun had set and I was pondering what to do about the invitation Draco had just sent me, and I was completely divided on what to do.

"Are you ready to explain to me why you have been pacing for a near half hour yet?" she said calmly, her eyes following me questioningly. She was exaggerating, though I had indeed been pacing like this for awhile.

"Well, you need to promise that you will look at this objectively and hear me out."

"Fine, I promise. Now what has you all worked up?"

I sat down beside her on the small bed a fiddled with my hands nervously, hoping she wouldn't freak out as bad as I anticipated her to.

"Well, I visited Draco awhile back and we've been talking, and he just invited me to a ball at his place hosted by his parents, and I kinda wanna go. But its probably dangerous, but I wanna see him, and it sounds like fun if you ignore the idea of being surrounded by death eaters." When I finished I took a deep breathe and looked at Hermione, who had a mortified look on her face that I knew meant I was in for one of her infamous lectures that was sure to never end.

"You can't possibly believe that Dumbledore would let you go."

"He's reasonable, and he knows I can take care of myself."

"But still, it's foolish. It could be dangerous." She replied heatedly.

You don't even know the half of it, I thought dryly to myself as I recalled my lineage and the duty bestowed upon me against my will that made me a prime target for you know who.

"Well, I still want to ask Dumbledore, I at least want to know if I can go." I countered.

"Please Rose, be realistic here, this is a completely ridiculous idea." She said adamantly.

"Maybe so, but most of the worlds most genius inventions and theories were thought to be ridiculous at first."

"But that's different."

"How so?"

"Because those ideas benefitted the world in one way or another, this plan only benefits you or Draco, and it's just a very very bad idea."

"Sorry Hermione, but I have convinced myself that I would try."

"You can't be serious, think rose, think! Use your common sense. You will be surrounded by death eaters and slytherins. It's not at all safe for you."

"I repeat, I have made up my mind, sorry to have made you worry about me like this."

And with that, I left and found Dumbledore. Once I had located him and sat him down I pleaded with him to let me go, the entire time he was quiet and pensive, with a somber, distant look in his eyes.

"So in conclusion, pretty pretty please?"

"I suppose. Just bring another potion with you."

"Seriously? I can go?"

"Yes, but I warn you, be very careful."

"Thanks!"

Like the last time I rushed out before he could change his mind and ran back to my room which I was now sharing with Hermione. When I burst in she looked up from the book she had been reading, her hair in a messy bun atop her head. She apparently understood my excitement, sighed and went back to her book. The moon was casting an enchanting glow through the window and triggered the part of my mind that made me feel tired and I slipped into the bed, with a piece of parchment, a quill and ink as I began my letter back to Draco.

Draco,

I can go to your ball, when should I arrive? I can't wait, hope you didn't miss me too much, haha. By the way, just how formal is this little event of yours?

Love, Rose.

I attached the note to the owl that Remus let me use since I didn't have one, and sent it off to Draco, sighing as I wondered what he was up to, and pondered just how I was going to survive the night at the party.

I crawled into the nice warm bed, but not before pulling out the Amulet of Apollo from under my pillow. Yeah, not the best place to hide such a priceless, important item, but I honestly doubted that anyone in the house would attempt to steal it and help he who must not be named gain power once again.

I looked at the amulet, and felt the mystical pull that always consumed me when I stared at it for long. Flashes of what had occurred at Hogwarts filled my mind, being in the dark corridor, sitting with moody, the fear that I felt, the loneliness, fighting with Barty, all of them flooded my mind and I suddenly cringed in fear.

I shoved the cursed object back under my pillow, and forced myself to go to sleep, despite the early hour. It must have worked, because I felt myself slip into the world of dreams, where nothing is in your control, and where even the most silly of fears can take hold of your mind and cause you to send screams of terror into the silent night.

I awoke the next morning to an insistent pecking noise coming from the window. I groggily slid out of bed, slipping and hitting my shoulder against the wall, cursing to myself as Hermione groaned.

I opened the window an in flew the obnoxious owl that dared to wake me. he landed on the chair beside my bed and I sleepily untied the letter and stroked his head.

I plopped back onto my bed and immediately woke up when I saw the letter was from Draco. I tore the letter open and let the envelope fall to the floor as I began to read his sloppy handwriting.

Rose,

I knew you would be able to come, my mother is excited about seeing you, in fact she had our family seamstress prepare an array of dresses and gowns for you. Just act like a rich, well bred pureblood and she will adore you. Don't worry about how elegant this will be, nobody will be paying much attention. I look forward to seeing you, and I know you missed me, I mean, this long without gazing at me must have been painful for you. Please arrive in three days at four so you and my mother may have 'girl time.' I look forward to seeing you,

Draco

I smiled at the letter and then it hit me, girl time with his mother? Meeting the parents was always so awkward, and from what I had heard his mother was an uptight cow. But I suppose she was only like that to those outside her social circle. Or at least, I hoped that was the case. But who knows, perhaps it will be fun, you never know.

All I knew was that I was going to an elegant ball where I would be surrounded by the enemy, completely alone, and be at the mercy of all of those around me. but, so long as I stayed aware, I would make it out alive, or at least, I really hoped I would.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days were very unnerving, as I anticipated the afternoon I was going to arrive at Draco's manor once again. I was expecting it to be dark and dreary, with morbidly sad music in the back ground as everyone was dressed elaborately, yet partially concealed in dark cloaks as they worshipped their master. I could see it now, everyone gliding around in dark capes, drinking from goblets of silver, that were filled with blood and wine, hungrily awaiting their master to come back and give them orders to relieve their boredom.

Alright, maybe I was becoming slightly carried away in my daydreams but hey, I'm awesome, so I'm entitled. But the day before I was to depart, which was today, Dumbledore needed to talk to me about something important in the room where they often held the Order meetings.

But I had things to do before I met with him. Hermione had convinced me to study with her, insisting that I had to study for my OWL's or else I wouldn't pass, wouldn't get a good job, become destitute, and a bunch of other things that I had tuned out as I gazed at the spot behind her head on the wall, which had a strong resemblance to a rabbit. I had always wanted a rabbit, sadly they weren't offered as one of the possible pets I could bring to Hogwarts and therefore never had the chance to get one.

But the time came swiftly for me to meet with Dumbledore and I dismissed myself from the torturous study session that I hoped I would never need to endure again.

I skipped carelessly down the stairs, warily eyeing the many angry portraits that lined the walls and made my way to the room and knocked, awaiting him to say it was open or something to that effect.

"Come in." his old, slightly raspy voice called out.

I opened the door and walked in, squinting when I saw there was a lot less light in the room than in the rest of the house, but I immediately made out the forms of many other people.

"Dumbledore?" I questioned, searching for his face.

"Right here, now please have a seat. We have much to discuss." He said, gesturing to a small chair in the center of the room next to Remus, who offered me a small smile as I made way over. This only slightly helped my nerves though sadly.

I sat down quietly and straitened out the soft brown skirt I had been wearing, fidgeting slightly in the cushionless seat that had been left open for me.

"You had something you wanted to talk to me about?" I managed to squeak out.

"Yes, now, I request that you remain silent until I am finished speaking, is that alright?" he asked, though I knew it was more of a statement than a question.

"Of course." I said, my voice cracking lightly.

"Alright then, down to business." His voice changed from fatherly to business like and serious as he leaned forward in his seat, resting his elbows on his knees.

The room became eerily silent, nobody even daring to breathe too loudly as dumdledore cleared his throat, eyed me warily and carefully broke the news to me.

"You will be going to the ball escorted by Draco, as you have made me aware of. This is no ordinary ball I'm afraid, Snape has informed me that this has been a long tradition since Voldemort's reign. We believe that Voldemort will be at this party, and it is apparent that they know who you are, and that they will try to sway you over to their side. But, what we really need to discuss is, that they don't trust Snape enough to share anything with him, so we need you to keep an eye out and learn things about the death eaters. Try and pry information from Draco, we are sure that he is to be a death eater and he surely knows about some of their plans. So in a nutshell, we need you to be our mole. I know this is asking a lot but this is an important job that needs to be done if we are going to win in the war against Voldemort. Now, can we have your help? If not, then you wont be attending the soiree." He finished with a hard look in his eyes as he appeared to stare me down from where he was sitting.

I was shocked. They wanted me to spy on my boyfriend and his family so that they could carry on with their war? Were they actually serious about this? I was only a teenager, I wasn't ready for something like this.

The whole thing was preposterous, they were willing to even risk my life for this whole thing? Hadn't I done enough so far?

"I don't think I can go through with this." I stated, my voice shaky as I was still processing the new information.

"And why not missy?" moody said gruffly, walking from the shadows behind Dumbledore's chair, glaring at me threateningly.

"I can't betray him like that, your asking me to deceive Draco, betray his trust in me." as I said the last part I cringed, since I still didn't know of his actual feelings for me, he was a rather private person.

"It is for a good cause you love sick brat, so you may have to lie to him, but you will be saving countless lives with the information you could get! Stop being selfish and see the bigger picture here!" Moody growled at me, standing over my chair as my eyes widened in fear as I tightly gripped the arms of my chair.

"Alastor!" Dumbledore called out angrily, standing from his seat and staring at moody in fury.

Moody angrily grumbled to himself as he took his place besides Dumbledore once again, sending me a heated glare that made goosebumps crawl up my arms at an alarmingly fast pace.

"Think about this Rose, you could save Draco's life to, I'm sure you have noticed he isn't cut out for the life of a death eater. I have been watching him, he simply wont last. If he fails to complete a mission the consequences would be dire." He said grimly, his eyes lacking the usual mirth I and the rest of the manor had became accustomed to.

I digested this new information and thought it over. Dumbledore was right, Draco wouldn't last a second in that world, well, maybe a second, but definitely not a whole minute. He needed me to help him out and lend him a hand.

And besides, he would forgive me eventually, wouldn't he?

Return to Top


	6. Chapter 6

I had sat in that room for what felt like years but in reality was simply a few seconds. I had weighed the pros and cons and figured that Draco wouldn't have to know that I was a spy, what he doesn't know wont kill him. But, I had always been an advocate for honesty, trust, and was anti-backstabbing. But which side of me was going to win in my internal struggle? Finally, I actually managed to come to a conclusion.

"I wont do it, and I don't care what you say, I will attend the ball and whatever happens will happen. I'm truly sorry but I can't betray somebody that I love, its wrong and I just cant rbing myself to do it, or even consider it." I said with my eyes hard and hands balled into fists.

"You think you love that rat? Well here is a wakeup call, he doesn't love you, he is a Malfoy, and nothing good can come of your little, 'relationship'." Moody said, using air quotes when he said the word, relationship.

"I hate to break it to you, but I don't care how he feels about me. I love him, and I will do whatever I can to help him and gain his trust. I will help him my way, I will fight against you know who my way, and I will do it without lies and secrecy." I said standing up and facing Moody with anger in my eyes, and my hands balled into tight fists, ready to grab my wand at the first sign of him disagreeing.

The room was silent, and the tension was so thick I was almost choking on it. Nobody dared to break the stare-off going on between Alastor and I. But eventually he backed down resentfully and grumbled curses under his breathe, some of which I had heard and nearly blushed.

"I can see that you are adamant in your decision." Dumbledore said, leaning back in his seat and sighing, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"It's because I am. I'm finally going to stand up for something that I believe in, it's about damn time I do."

"So there is nothing that I can do to change your mind?" he asked, that somber look returning to his eyes that I was becoming accustomed to.

"That's right." I replied, trying to display enough courage to end this whole thing.

"Well then I suppose you will need extra protection, Sirius, please fetch one of the broaches." He said quietly, eyes not seemingly focused on anything, obviously contemplating his next move.

"You can't be serious about this Dumbledore, not only are you going to allow her to go but now youre doing this too?" Molly exclaimed, her eyes wide in shock at this news.

"Yes molly, I am quite sure. Ah, thank you Sirius." Dumbledore stood and walked over to me, with a small pin in his hand, which was a bright red stone set in gold, but when you looked into the stone, the form of a phoenix could be seen.

"This broach will allow you to contact any of us in case you run into trouble, and it will amplify the power of defensive spells should you be in serious danger. Rose, welcome to the Order of Pheonix."

I was stunned, and my jaw dropped considerably as I looked up at Dumbledore as though he had turned into a cross dressing centaur.

"Thank you Dumbledore." I murmured, my hand moving on autopilot as I accepted the broach and clipped.

This is all that had happened yesterday, and I pondered it over and over again in my mind as I stood in front of the fireplace the next day, a large overnight bag hanging from my shoulder. My hair was half up half down, and I was wearing black leggings, fringed knee high leather boots, and a red sweater with a modest v-neck. I had on no jewelry, and only very simple makeup.

"Here is the potion that you used the last time, keep it with you at all times during your stay, and don't let it out of your sight." Remus said shoving the small bottle into my bag where it wouldn't be seen, and patting me on the shoulder and walking away.

I waved to everyone, took a deep breathe and walked over to the fireplace grabbing a fistful of floo powder and calling out, "Malfoy manor!" I was engulfed in familiar green flames and felt myself propelled through the floo network, then flung out into the air, and landing on a rug, in front of a familiar pair of feet.

"You need some work on your landing love." I heard a sarcastic voice from above say to me, as I rolled over onto my back to see the face of Draco Malfoy peering down at me with his evil little smirk.

"Well not all of us have your amazing catlike balance and coordination, oh great one." I said with an equal amount of sarcasm lacing my voice as I got up.

"The house elf will carry your things to your room, it is time now to meet mother, remember to act like a proper, well bread young woman of upper class society." He said, eyeing me with a humorous glint in his eyes.

"In other words pretend to be a pompous, arrogant snob like yourself?" I said sweetly as I handed my bag to a small little house elf with a serious shaking problem as Draco glared at me playfully.

"If you feel the need to put it that way its fine with me. Just remember not to slip up love." He said with a wink.

"I will resist the urge to walk on all fours and oink like a pig." I said jokingly, hoping to lighten the slightly tense mood.

"please do." He said, earning a punch in the arm from me. But instead of a wince, all I received was a raised eyebrow and a questioning, "Was that supposed to hurt?"

"Not all of us are athletes." I said stubbornly.

"That is quite true, now here is the room, as I told you my mother arranged for an array of dresses at your disposal to try on. Have fun." He said as he knocked on the door, and an elegant voice told us to come in.

The door was opened by another house elf, and in the center of the room was a rack of dresses, a full length mirror, chairs, and none other than Narcissa Malfoy herself.

"Ah Draco, is this the darling girlfriend I have heard so much about?" she said charmingly, looking me over, inspecting me for major flaws, but I held strong.

"Yes mother, this is her." He said, pressing the small of my back to urge me forward to greet her.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy, it's a pleasure to meet you, I am Rose Williams." I said with a gracious smile, a smile that could win the heart of any enemy, or atleast that was what I was hoping.

"Ah, it is so nice to finally meet you Rose, Draco forgot to mention just how lovely you are." She said happily as she rose from her seat and glided over gracefully, holding my shoulders tightly and kissing the air above both cheeks, as I returned the favor having done this many times visiting fathers friends in France over the summers.

"You have a lovely home Mrs. Malfoy." I said, offering a kind smile as I tried to rid myself of any fear or terror from being in her presence.

"Oh thank you Rose, and please, call me Narcissa, Mrs. Malfoy is my mother in law."

"Of course, Narcissa." I said keeping the smile on my face and maintaining my composure. If by the end of the night I didn't have an Emmy Award for best performance it would be a real shame.

"Draco darling, please leave Rose and I to get started searching for the most divine gown."

"Alright mother." And with that he turned to me, rose my hand to his lips and kissed the back of my hand, winking at me from the eye hidden from his mother as he swiftly left the room.

And now, it was me, and my boy friends mother. A mother who could kill me and never get caught, arrested, or even suspected. But I'm simply being over imaginative, aren't I? merlin I hope I am.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well, now that we have gotten the formalities out of the way, lets find you a simply divine dress for tonight." Narcissa said happily as she held onto my arm guiding me to the rack of glistening ball gowns and dresses.

"I wasn't sure what you would prefer so I had the seamstress make a variety of styles. And of course they are all form fitting, so whatever your shape they will fit."

"Thank you so much, these are all beautiful." I said as I gently ran my finger along the fabric of a silk gown.

After that we were there for Merlin knows how long trying on different dresses, when I finally found the perfect one. It was a dress that reached my knees, and it had one arm, it was all lace and it was a beautiful ivory color. (LINK ON MY PROFILE)

It fit like a glove, and it simply looked nice on me.

"This is gorgeous, now for hair and makeup."

"What are you planning to wear?" I asked, still gazing at my reflection.

"Oh yes, I nearly forgot." And with that she waved her wand and murmured an incantation, and was then standing before me in a forest green gown that had a black lacy corset top. It was very fetching on her, and I felt slightly inferior standing beside her.

Here she was an elegant, tall, blue eyed blonde with the grace and elegance of a ballerina, and her I was an awkward teenager with a pimple above my eyebrow. But I had to admit, the dress made me look classy and elegant, with an undertone of sex appeal.

"Now for your hair, I think a messy French braid will pull this look together perfectly, and your makeup is fine." She said another incantation and my hair was done just like that.

"How did you do that?" I asked, wondering if I could use the spell at Hogwarts.

"It's a little spell in my beauty spell book. It's saved me many times."

"I see, ill have to pick one up."

"You simply must, now the ball is starting now I believe. i instructed Draco to wait in the room you came here from, so just go to him and he shall escort you to the grand ball room."

"Alright, I can do that."

"Very good, I shall see you then."

And with that we both left, and went to search for Draco. I had memorized the way, and as I was waking I realized, I had left the vial of apparating elixir in my bag that the house elf took! I had no way to get back to the house, I was trapped.

"So is she here or not boy?" I heard a malevolent voice say, as I reached the door. I stopped and listened, something in my gut telling me not to go in just yet.

"Yes father, she arrived earlier."

"Good, and remember, your mother has no idea, she is not the best with secrecy."

"I understand father."

"Good, the dark lord will remember this son, and you shall soon climb the ranks of death eaters as I did."

"I know."

"Just make sure you get her to the ballroom, and keep an eye on her. When the master arrives, you will bring her to him, understand?"

"Yes."

"Very good then, I will leave you to your business."

And then the footsteps walked away, as I felt tears brimming in my eyes, Draco was betraying me, using me, I should have seen it coming. I turned around and leaned against the wall as I stared at the ceiling with despair in my eyes.

The feeling of one you love simply using you for their own gain, knowing they never cared, and feeling the betrayal sink in to your heart as it shattered, it was a horrid feeling.

I didn't allow myself to cry, I held it in. I might as well get this over with.

I composed myself and walked in, and felt a smile warm my face as I looked at Draco. He was in black dress robes, adorned in a emerald green trim, a somber look on his face.

"Draco?"

He turned around, and his face looked shocked as he stared at me.

"You look, amazing."

"Thanks, you look very dashing yourself tonight."

He held out his arm and led me to the ball room, but I had something I needed to do.

"Draco, wait."

"What is it?"

"I, well, I love you. I love you so much, and you have just made me so happy these last months." I said as I smiled sadly at him, his eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

"I just wanted to tell you, I know you probably don't feel the same about me, after all, you're Draco Malfoy, you could have anyone you wanted, I just wanted to tell you." I finished looking down at my feet.

I felt a hand lift my chin up, as I stared into angry grey eyes, and felt him kiss me with so much passion and fire my knees began to feel weak. He let go, and whispered into my ear, "I'm sorry."

I looked at him, feigning confusion. He spun around and punched the wall, crying out as I winced at the sound of cracking bones. He put his arm on the wall and leaned onto it, his forehead pressing into his forearm as he breathed heavily, while I watched with concern in my eyes.

"Draco, I know everything." I said, watching him.

"What?"

"I know everything, I know you are going to hand me over to he who must not be named, but it is alright. I wont let you get in harms way because you couldn't complete a mission. Its al my fault anyways I'm sure, I just wanted you to know in case something went wrong, that I love you."

He was stunned as he stared at me, when I felt him wrap his arms around me, and bury his face in my hair, as I inhaled his scent my face on his chest.

"why is everything so complicated?" he asked, his voice cracking. "Why does everything I get close to get ripped away? Why can't I do anything right, or control anything in my life?" he sounded so sad, I wrapped my arms around him and held on tight.

"Because, in life if everything is easy we can't learn from our mistakes. If we don't lose people and things, we wont be able to handle hardships, all of this is making you stronger. Although, you are already the strongest person I know." I said into his chest as his breathing slowed down.

"What am I supposed to do?" he said, with despair in his voice.

I leaned back and looked him in the eyes as I told him, "just survive."


	8. Chapter 8

Draco looked at me, with an emotion I couldn't name, as I pulled myself together, and straitened out his dress robes.

"Now, get ready for most important façade of your life."

"We don't have to go through with this, we could run." Draco said with a pleading look in his eyes.

Underneath his tough, hateful exterior, there was a small child who was forced to grow up too soon, and who, deeply underneath it all was a coward. I used to be like him, but I grew, and now I had to grow more as a person, to keep him safe.

"No, we must face them head on."

"Do you have a plan?" he inquired. He had pulled himself together quickly, and I could already see the Draco I knew and loved resurface.

"Nope, I assumed when I walked in something would hit me."

I could see him getting frustrated as we walked.

"You never think anything through do you? You just get an idea, and run head first into danger and don't consider the outcome." He said this angrily as he ran his fingers through his platinum hair.

"Well excuse me Draco; I don't see you coming up with a plan." I replied heatedly.

"I said we could run."

"You and I both know that wouldn't work."

"Fine. But you need to start thinking things through now, and stop being so headstrong and impulsive. You are being fed to the sharks, and they know what they're doing." He said seriously.

"Well, what was the plan?" I asked, twirling a strand of hair around my index finger nervously, trying to not bite my nails. That was an anxiety-habit I had quit a few months ago.

"I don't really know, I was to keep you distracted, guide you to the dark lord, and I wasn't informed as to what would happen next." He grumbled, balling his hands into tight fists, his knuckles turning white.

I shyly wrapped my left arm around his, and used my right hand to open his fist and leaned my head on his shoulder as we walked. We were quiet, and once we reached the doors, we separated, linked arms, and walked through, to end up at the top of a grand staircase. Draco whispered something to a small house elf, who called out our names, and we slowly made our way down the stairs. When my name was called out all eyes were on me. Some were scrutinizing, some suspicious, some surprised, and one or two in awe. I did look rather different.

My heart was beating a mile a minute and I could feel my face redden. I kept my face composed, and looked ahead of me, at a spot on the wall, trying to keep my balance. The air was thick with the scent of vanilla candles, and cold with an atmosphere of hatred and secrecy. There were no windows in sight, and small house elves were carrying around trays of murky lavender liquid in champagne glasses.

"Don't drink from any of the glasses." I felt Draco's breath on my ear as he whispered the command.

"Why?"

"There is enough alcohol in there to make you intoxicated after only a few sips. You need your stamina to last the night." He whispered. This entire time we were smiling pleasantly, and we finally reached the floor after what felt like an eternity.

We passed a few familiar faces as we made our way towards Draco's parents, and I nodded to a few slytherins who I recognized, Pansy being one of them, as she nodded curtly, her eyes wide.

I didn't harbor any ill will towards her; in fact she seemed like a decent person, when she wasn't around Draco attempting to impress him. I was surprised to see her here though, her family wasn't well known for any involvement in the dark arts, though I suppose its possible her parents were able to pay their way out of the lime light, they were pretty well off. I saw Draco's goons, and what looked like their parents huddled together, whispering as we walked by.

"Ah Draco, it's about time you arrived, and this must be the infamous Rose that I have heard oh so much about." Luscious said calmly as he held out a hand, which I hesitantly placed mine into, surprised at the warmth as he kissed my hand in greeting. I tried not to rip my hand away, and was surprised at how level I was able to keep my voice as I replied. "I hope you heard good things, id hate to have ruined my first impression before meeting you in person."

"No worries dear, we have heard nothing but praise from Draco here ever since he admitted to having found a suitable girlfriend." Narcissa said graciously as she stood regally, one of the champagne glasses in her hand.

Then, the sound of bells, rather close to cathedral bells rang, and alerted everyone, that it was eleven.

"Ah, time for the guest of honor." Luscious said, a sly smile snaked its way across his face a he took one last look at me and swiftly walked towards the front of the room, opposite the staircase where a marble chair sat, behind an exquisite black granite table.

I felt goose bumps crawl up my arms as I held onto Draco's arm even tighter.

"Ah, now the fun can begin." A voice beside me said. I turned my head and saw a man, with dark brown hair, brown eyes, and tan skin, leering at me with a menacing glint in his eyes.

"Jefferson, what a pleasant surprise to see you here." Narcissa said happily, as she and him kissed the air next to the others cheek.

"I wouldn't miss this gathering for the world, and may I say you look more enchanting every time I see you?"

"You may, though forgive me for not believing you, sine you say that every time we see each other." Narcissa replied, with a giggle so close to that of a teenager I felt my heart tighten, almost, afraid for her.

But then, a loud pop rang through the air, and all eyes looked to the top of the stairs, where a man in long, swirling robes stood, with red eyes peering out from under the hood. I felt my hands sweating, and my throat felt dry, as I realized who it was. I then heard the man known as Jefferson say to himself. "The dark lord has arrived."


	9. Chapter 9

All was silent as he who must not be named slowly descended the staircase, everyone watching intently, though some more fearful than others. I still had yet to come up with a plan, and my dress began feeling to tight, and the lacy fabric feeling too restricting. I was in full panic mode as my eyes began to wildly search for any nearby exits, or a familiar, kind face. My throat was dry, not matter how many times I swallowed. He who must not be named had reached the chair, and stood before Luscious who bowed deeply, his long hair sweeping the ground, and he stood strait up once again so fast I was genuinely surprised he didn't fly into the crowd.

He who must not be named walked behind the granite table, and leaned over it, placing his palms on the shiny surface as he looked menacingly over the crowd, his eyes stopping at mine, as I froze and looked away.

"I am very pleased to see you all here tonight, I see many old faces, and some new." As he said new, he looked directly at me, and I heard the man, Jefferson laugh quietly to himself as though he new some thing neither I, nor anyone else knew.

"As I'm sure you have all been aware of this, we have located the amulet holder."

As he said this, a collective gasp rang through the room, as people looked shocked and began to whisper silently to each other.

"Silence! May whoever is in charge of her, bring her forth?" he said, grinning cruelly at me.

"Come on, let's get this over with." I whispered to Draco, and began to walk towards where he who must not be named stood, watching my every move I made.

Draco kept his face composed, neutral, and I couldn't help worry that he wasn't as somber about this as he had let on.

We reached where he stood, and before I could react, he who must not be named, grabbed my wrist, swung me around and sat me on the chair behind the table as he stood behind me, his hands on my shoulders holding me down. I stared helplessly out at the crowd, and then at Draco, pleadingly.

Once you know who had assumed I wouldn't run, he glided out from behind him, and reached for something on the table. I looked since I hadn't realized anything was there, and saw the amulet. I gasped, forgetting I had put it in a secret compartment of my away bag.

He touched the chain, and hissed.

"Just as I remembered." He murmured, holding his hand tightly to his chest.

"Pick up the necklace." He demanded.

I nodded quickly, too afraid to do anything else, and picked it up, and held it in the air as everyone you'd and aah'd.

"Interesting, now put it on."

I shakily slipped it over my head, and sighed, relieved that the amulet fell on top of my dress, not touching my skin.

"Have you any idea what this necklace is capable of?" he asked me, while still looking out at the audience.

"Not really." I squeaked, watching him like a hawk, wide eyed.

"Ignorant child. This, trinket, is the key to my victory, and the key to my demise. I cannot break it, nor can I get too close. Only you, the born keeper or the chosen one may go near it without dire consequences. Though u may not be able to touch the amulet itself, you can touch the chain, indirectly hold it, or use some of its powers"

I listened intently, hanging on his every word, too afraid to do otherwise.

"Now, I know who the chosen one is, that little brat who so long ago survived, thanks to his pathetic mother and the old magic. But, I know you are the keeper, and I know, that you will help me."

I didn't say anything, I was too busy shaking.

"You are not a coward child, you are smart. Should you deny me, I would be forced to kill everyone you hold dear. But, alas, I regrettably admit, I have been wrong. So, it seems only natural what I should do to ensure you don't go against me, and remain under my watch."

I gulped, and looked again at Draco, hoping he would understand, and do something to help, since I was paralyzed with fear. I was a coward, I always had been. Headstrong and stubborn I may be, but deep down, I was nothing more than a cry baby who didn't like change and relied on everyone else to help me and do things for me.

"Jefferson, I believe that is your queue." He said, as the man who had been so vile earlier sauntered up the stairs and stood beside me.

"Despite the orders efforts, Young Jefferson came forward from hiding and reveled his identity. He, is the last of the Athenisons, besides the young girl beside me. he is her blood relative, and in the wizarding world, should he accept her as his charge, it negates any muggles adoption. Jefferson, do you accept this child?"

"But of course, anything for family."

"Good. And, as her now sole guardian, I'm sure you want what is best for her."

As they spoke, everyone watching looked back and forth between the two, as though this were all some muggle soap opera.

"Certainly." He said, grinning cruelly.

"Well then I'm sure you wish her financial security and protection from a prestigious family." You know who said, making grand gestures with his arms, a sneaky look in his evil, glowing snake like eyes.

"Yes I do."

"Then it is settled. Tomorrow young Malfoy and Rose, shall be wed."

All I could manage was a simple, eloquent, "what the hell."


	10. Chapter 10

The whole room broke out into hushed whispers as everyone was indeed shocked at the news, though none of them looked as shocked as Draco. He was frozen; eyes wide, mouth agape, and the color had left his face.

"Now let the lovely couple bond in peace, Draco, escort her out. But please, remain in the manor. Id hate for anything, tragic, to happen." He said with a malicious glint in his eyes.

Draco grabbed my arm, and led me to a small door next to the stairs that had been hidden by thick velvet green curtains.

We silently trekked through the long corridors, and walked out of the secret passage way to a long hallway. We made a sharp turn and walked into a small room, with a large bed, large oak doors that led out to what I would later find out was a balcony.

I sat on the bed and watched Draco pace back and forth, his head in his hands as he mumbled to himself, and I fiddling with the hem of my dress.

"Merlin, I can't believe I didn't see this coming." He said to himself angrily.

"There is no way you could have known Draco." I said, comfortingly as I could.

"No you don't understand. Wizard marriage laws are much different than muggle laws." He said, stopping to look at me with a pained expression on his face.

"How so?" I asked, feeling ignorant.

"You can marry under the age of seventeen; given you have the permission of a blood, or legal guardian. But, until you are seventeen you have to remain under the care of a selected over seer, who is chosen by the brides guardian. Its an archaic law created awhile back, and nobody has thought to change it."

"Well, I honestly don't see how you and I being married will help he who must not be named." I said this honestly, beginning to have a theory that you know who was simply a very eccentric match maker.

"How can you not? Jefferson is one of the dark lords most dedicated ass kissers, and he will of course name the dark lord as the over seer. The job of the overseer is basically, to check up on us, make legal decisions, and make sure that the bride isn't mistreated. Also, until we are both seventeen, any children we have would immediately go to him if we were to die, or if we were seen as, unfit parents."

"I kinda see what your hinting at, but still, why would he who must not be named want a kid? And, just a little info here, I don't like kids." I said honestly.

He walked over and put his hands on my shoulders as he looked into my eyes, "if you have a child, it would be the next keeper, in order for that to happen, we must both die. And the dark lord can raise the brat as a perfect mind wiped minion."

I was terrified, and I unconsciously placed my hands over my stomach.

I swallowed and said, "Then we just won't have kids. Plain and simple."

"I know, but until then, he will be your guardian, and thus in charge of you. So, you will have to comply and obey with what he says. If he says to use the amulet to kill somebody, you're gonna have to do it."

"But that's illegal."

"These are death Eater's, they don't care about the legalities of a situation. They will make you do it, and they have ways of making you forget. And as long as Jefferson or the dark lord is your guardian, you will be under their watch always, and you never have to leave here and people won't question it."

I couldn't help it, I started to cry. It was my reflex, when sweet little Rose was scared she cried, cried and cried.

"It's going to be ok." He said hugging me, laying me down on the bed as he laid down next to me. I wasn't used to this Draco. The stress of the situation was making him grow up, too fast, and there was nothing either of us could do to stop it. All we could do now, was go to sleep, and pretend nothing was wrong.

In the morning I woke up alone, or so I thought.

"Come on, come on darling, get up. We have much to do." Narcissa said, sitting at the foot of my bed, her eyes red and puffy, humanizing her in a way, as I slowly got out of bed and stretched.

"Come on, lets get you fitted."

"For what?"

"For your dress."

"My dress?" then it hit me, I was getting married, and I knew I didn't want to. I loved Draco, but he hadn't even said it back, and I was too young! I had just turned 16 last week, and Draco would be 15 next month, I was almost a fucking pedophile!

I stood there for what I believe to be the longest hour of my life, as narcissa chatted mindlessly, and the little seamstress pieced together the dress I was to wear.

"Finished! My, you look lovely."

She whisked over a full length mirror and as soon as I saw my reflection, I cried. Such a beautiful dress, wasted on such a dark occasion. I traced the sliver decorations on the bodice, and felt the soft, shiny material that made the skirt. It was a ball gown dress, strapless, with simple embellishments. (PIC ON MY PROFILE, IT'S GORGEOUS!) (a/n the girl modeling the dress is amazingly similar to how I thought rose should look, just less thing, darker hair, paler skin, and a rounder face.)

"Yes, it's a very, how you say, young look. Its very becoming of you." The seamstress said.

"Gorgeous, thank you Nicole, you always do lovely work. On your way out please send in pansy." Narcissa said, looking at my dress.

"Very well." She smiled at me, and walked out. I wondered why Pansy was being brought in.

She walked in and nodded at Narcissa, with a small smile at me.

"I will leave you two alone. Rose, Pansy is going to be your maid of honor. Just get yourselves together and I will be back to escort you to the ceremony.

I nodded and watched her leave, leaving pansy and I alone.

"You look amazing Rose." She said, sitting on the bed, twiddling her fingers.

"Thanks Pansy."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For you, having to go through this. Its not fair, even if it's just you."

"It's ok, and I thought you hated me." I said, looking at her out of the corner of my eye as I put a tiara in my hair.

She shrugged and replied, "More like, the idea of you. A mud blood, a Gryffindor, the girl Draco fancied when I was supposed to have him."

"I see."

We sat there in silence mainly, as I helped her into her dress and we did our hair and makeup.

Then, we heard a knock on the door, as Narcissa walked in. "its time."

I gulped, and walked towards her, as it began to hit, just how much I was leaving behind.


	11. Chapter 11

I held my head high as I walked alongside Pansy and Narcissa. We arrived at a set of grand mahogany doors that gave me chills just looking at them. Decorated ornately with small, intricate designs, that looked like snakes slithering though a giant maze of Roses.

I swallowed, and looked up at Narcissa, whose eyes were hard, and I could see her normally calm, relaxed face tense, her mouth set in a firm line. This woman, who in the short time that I had known her, had been somewhat comforting, and seeing the one person who hadn't give me chills in such a tense state worried me greatly.

A small house elf rushed up to us and handed me a very small, modest bouquet filled with white lilies, encircled in ferns. My eyes widened and my mouth went dry. My mother had always been superstitious, and lilies had a history of being omens of death. She had once had a bouquet of them sent to her from her boss, and shakily burned them in the fire place and said a prayer, as I watched my mother from my small rocking horse on the other side of the room. This enforced my anxieties as I clenched the bouquet so tight I was sure it would disintegrate.

Narcissa opened the doors, whispering something to pansy, and slipped inside. I had resisted the urge to grab her arm and plead for her to let me escape, and looked panicked over at pansy.

"I will walk through the doors, and you will wait for a knock from the other side, signaling you to walk in."

I nodded, my throat to dry, and my fear that if I were to speak I would let out the tears that I was just barely holding back.

"Don't try to run; there is security at the end of each side of the hallway." She whispered, not looking at me.

I nodded again, trying to keep my breathing normal. I looked at pansy, who had a very calm look on her face, though it did seem forced. She looked rather nice today. In a floor length, silver chiffon dress with an empire waist and a very modest train. It was simple and elegant, and for a brief moment, I wished it were her marrying Draco in my place right now.

I shook the thought out of my head, and summoned all of the bravery that I had in me.

A knock was heard, and pansy opened the doors and walked in.

I bit my lip to keep from crying, when the sound of a knock alerted me that it was time. I shakily reached out and pulled on the door. I couldn't help but look down at the floor as I walked in. the room was very cold and I felt goose bumps on my arm, as somebody linked arms with me.

Startled I looked up to see Jefferson, smirking down at me with obvious malicious intent.

I looked away, and tried to put as much distance between us as possible without him knowing.

The sound of a violin could be heard, and I heard Jefferson chuckle as he tugged on my arm and lead me through sheer white curtains that had been separating us from everyone else.

Everyone in the room was standing, and I was surprised to see it looked like the inside of a gothic church, and felt my blood run cold and heart stop, as I saw he who must not be named standing where a priest normally should. Beside him stood Draco, whose face was emotionless and cold. I felt alone at that moment, and looked over to see who was playing the violin. I couldn't locate anyone and looked back at Draco, trying to see any warmth in his eyes.

Finally we reached the altar, and from then on, I was in a trance. I could see mouths moving, but no sound came from them, I could feel my hand placed into Draco's, but felt no warmth. I searched the room frantically, and mouths continued to move, yet still no sound. I stared at Draco, who wouldn't look me in the eyes. I saw him mouth the words, "I do" and felt myself do the same. Everything blurred I could feel myself walking and saw everyone clapping, but it was as though it was all on mute, and it was as though I were walking air. I felt dizzy, and we stopped in front of the curtains, and I felt myself kiss Draco. The moment I did, sound filled my head and I felt a sharp pain in my head. I raise a hand to my head. Before he pulled away he whispered in my ear, "play along." I looked at him confused, when suddenly he yelled, "Rose? Rose, wake up!"

I closed my eyes and relaxed my body, as I felt him lay me on the ground as I could hear people surround me.

"Poor dear, too much excitement for one evening." I heard somebody say.

"Ill take her to our room." Draco murmured

"Alright, when she's awake send an owl."

"Alright."

I couldn't tell who was talking, and I felt myself raise into the air, I didn't remember the spell, and realized I still didn't have my wand. I don't know how long it was until I heard a door close and felt myself lowered onto a bed.

I opened my eyes to see Draco running over with a vial in his hands.

"Where did you find that?" I asked as I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed so I could sit upright, having to arrange my dress in the process.

"You are going to go to the order, and tell them everything that happened, and hand this letter to Dumbledore." He said, shoving the objects into my hands.

"But Draco, I have to come back, I can't leave you here."

"Yes you can Rose." He said.

"No! I won't! You will get in trouble and they will hurt you!"

"No, I have a story worked out, and it's believable. I know it will work. Promise me, that you will be careful, and that you will return to Hogwarts so I can keep an eye on you."

"But Draco, we are married, can't they bring me back after calling the ministry?"

"Yes, they could. But Dumbledore can prove that your parents do have custody over you and that the marriage was invalid."

"but." Before I could finish I felt his lips pressed against mine. I closed my eyes, and wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me up and wrapped his arms around my waist.

He pulled away and looked at me, then said, "Please do this rose, please."

"fine." I said, looking down.

"good." He put his fingers under my chin and pulled my face up to look him in the eyes.

"I love you, don't forget that." He said seriously.

"I love you too."

"Now you need to do one thing."

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Punch me as hard as you can, and make sure I hit my head on the wall to knock me out."

"You're kidding." I said, looking at him skeptically.

"Nope, I am completely serious. Unless, you're too chicken. I suppose Gryffindor's really are cowards."

"Fine, get ready then." I said annoyance in my voice.

I pulled my fist back, and with everything in me, I swung. I heard a crack, and a thud as my fist connected with his right jaw and his head made contact with the wall. I drank the potion, and called out the location of the order. As tears finally streamed down my face, as I was whisked away. Left wondering what would happen to Draco, how I would be punished, and what would happen. I held on to the strap that held the amulet around my neck, and when I landed on the floor of the living room, the last thing I saw, was Fred running over to me, catching me before I fell, and as everything went dark.

FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN PLEASE REVIEW! IMMA GET THE SEQUAL UP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. AND TRUST ME, MUCH MORE DRAMA IS ON THE WAAAAAY. XD IT WILL BE THE LAST INSTALLMENT, I WILL MISS ROOOOSE. Lol hope you all enjoyed


End file.
